<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Wonders: Currently A Chaotic Quartet by Melody_Rebelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649945">Young Wonders: Currently A Chaotic Quartet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Rebelle/pseuds/Melody_Rebelle'>Melody_Rebelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Other DC Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Secret Identity, Super-Sons au, no beta we die like jason, poor Jon - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Rebelle/pseuds/Melody_Rebelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is a Super-Sons au different from my main universe following the adventures of four chaotic boys. Chapters may jump around in time, be only loosely connected, or be very connected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Other DC Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young Wonders: Currently A Chaotic Quartet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jonathan Samuel Kent has always been a good boy. Everyone saw the eleven-year-old as a huge Boy Scout just like “Big Blue”, his father. Always helping out anyone who is currently in need, doing his chores without having to be told, </span> <em> <span class="s2">unlike Conner</span> </em> <span class="s1">, beingin general just an absolute cinnamon roll and </span> <em> <span class="s2">not disobeying his parents</span></em><span class="s1">. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">That was generally true, unless there was an outside </span> <em> <span class="s2">influence</span></em><span class="s1">. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Usually that influence was Conner, his older brother who he looked up too. When he was younger and more easily influenced, his older bro would take advantage of his naivety and get them into some absurd situations. Though now, Jon was more mature and knew better. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Not to mention Conner had finally matured some too. </span> </em> <span class="s1">One would think that now the young half-Kryptonian wouldn’t get into these silly situations anymore but that couldn’t be any more wrong. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">In fact, the little sunshine now gets into more trouble that tends to become increasingly outrageous over time. The source of his woes? Well that would be none other than </span> <em> <span class="s2">Damian Wayne</span></em><span class="s1">, son of Batman, and, of course, the latest </span> <em> <span class="s2">Robin</span></em><span class="s1">.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Yet he can’t have all the credit</span></em><span class="s1">. It’s just he was the </span> <em> <span class="s2">first</span> </em> <span class="s1"> and biggest headache for Jon.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jon’s path to disaster started a little after he turned ten. His powers had manifested more and he started to need training to control them. This would lead to him and his father having practice sessions on weekends until poor Jonno had gotten an idea that seemed great at the time, though, now I retrospect he should have thought a little more on it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">This wonderful idea was to become the next Superboy. It was just the natural progression of things as he saw it. His father, Clark, was the all American superhero of truth and justice, Superman. Conner was the ever spunky Superboy even though he </span> <em> <span class="s2">wasn’t that much of a boy anymore</span></em><span class="s1"><em>. </em>Heck, even his cousin Kara spent part of her time as Supergirl! To him becoming the next Superboy was just the only logical decision.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jon remembered the morning he ran to his dad all excited to share his awesome idea. The night before he had rehearsed over and over again every bit of dialogue he planned on saying. He stumbled a bit with his words at first but soon his speech became strong and proud. Both his mother and father listened attentively to his words as they had their breakfast. As soon as Jon finished, his attention went immediately to his father. His dad’s face held the same smile as always, which didn’t give anything away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So the young boy turned his attention to his mom to gauge how his proposal was received.Yet there was no such luck for him. His mom, Lois, held her trademark poker face she had when mulling hard over something. Silence hung uncomfortably in the room until Clark looked over to his wife. Within seconds the pair went through a flurry of expressions as if they were having a fast paced telepathic debate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just like that his parents got up from the table and continued about their morning. Jon didn’t even really take in what happened so it took him a minute to gather himself. But once he had, he went straight to his mother. He needed an answer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Being without one just left him anxious. Like how could his parents act like he just said nothing? It left the boy confused and a little peeved to be honest. Were they not taking him seriously? Did they think it was better to ignore his request? Well if either was the case, Jon had to let them know he was the most serious he had ever been and he demanded an answer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sadly, he had to wait for that answer. The school bus just had to arrive at so. Grumpily, young Jon grabbed his schoolbag and hurried out to the bus. All day mind would be plagued by the morning’s events until he came home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a bit awkward for him when he arrived home. The atmosphere was unreadable for him. Clark was quietly reading a book and had only given him a small wave for acknowledgement. By then, for Jon most of the fire in him had extinguished and instead of getting an answer, he settled for an afternoon of video games. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Once his homework was done, of course.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, when Lois arrived home, he finally got what he wanted. He remembered how his mother held up his Superman themed jacket and asked him seemingly innocuous questions, though the young boy knew she was searching, probing for something. For what? Jon wasn’t exactly sure. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe she was looking for some sign that he was planning on starting his heroing whether or not they accepted. If that was the case, his mom would be dead wrong. Jon promised himself he would respect his parents’ decision if they wanted him to wait until he was older. Though, he would never stop helping others.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Once the round of questioning was over, Clark knelt in front of his son and began a spiel one would expect for this sort of thing. Lois laid out the ground rules. Both let him know it was going to be a </span> <em> <span class="s2">weekend thing only</span> </em> <span class="s1"> and that he had to always be back by ten. No later was acceptable.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hearing this, Jonno was, of course, overjoyed. But one could wonder if that would be so, if the unsuspecting child saw what lay ahead. As the new Superboy, it didn’t seem like much change for Jon in the department of what good deeds were done, only now he could openly use his powers. Which to be honest for him, was a great convenience, especially when the usual cat got stuck in a tree.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">There was no big change for him until that fateful day his father and Robin’s father stuck them together to be a duo, a dynamic duo: The “Super-Sons”. At first, Jon loved this idea. The idea of him being on a team would finally legitimize him as a hero. And it open the door to many other adventures he otherwise wouldn’t have while being solo in metropolis. But once again </span> <em><span class="s2">this boy</span> <span class="s2">truly had no idea</span></em> <span class="s1"> what he had agreed to. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian Wayne was many things. Abrasive when he first met Jon and still sort of is. He also bossy and condescending side. He claimed he was just trying to guide and teach the younger boy to be a competent hero. Jon just thought he picked up his father’s trait of being a bit of a control freak. Damian also had this inclination to act and prove that he was better than everyone else. One could go into great detail of what the child of Wayne and Al Ghul was like but for simplicity’s sake just know this: <em>he was a little shit</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, that was just at first. As the two boys spent time together, Jon could see Damian start to grow as a person and he recognized that. He saw the latest Boy Wonder start to become less standoffish, open up more, and allow himself to show his more vulnerable feelings. Jonno could see the obvious that his partner didn’t have many friends so he put forth the effort to be one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It would fortunately paid off for him. Jon became one of Damian’s closest and trusted friends while it was vice versa with Jon. Though, <em>conversely</em> it could be said it unfortunately screwed him a little bit. Being one of the few people close to the Wayne boy who wasn’t family left Jonathan one of the main outlets for Damian to deal with his problems.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Father benched you for a week from patrolling in Gotham because you cut the line to Drake’s grapple? Leave just after the big Bats does and drag Kent out of bed to patrol Metropolis.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Grayson being in a way too tactile mood for you? Sacrifice the sunshine boy to the sanguine man and make your escape. Just plain bored? Well, you just found an illegal smuggling operation of many alien materials to take down and it doesn’t matter if you may get grounded. </span> <em> <span class="s2">That’s where the fun is Kent.</span> </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So yes, it may have been a mixed bag for Jon as Superboy but at least he only had to deal with one overzealous partner who occasionally dragged him into trouble. At least there was only one to cause him headaches. The thing was as Superboy spent more time heroing, he came into contact with more and more of the superhero community, <em>particularly</em> with those already familiar with his partner as Robin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those would become his other headaches. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Two prominent ones he would meet and subsequently become quick friends with were the happy-go-lucky hero of Fawcett and a former Gothamite with an ability eerily similar to that of the known criminal Bane. Both were quite refreshing and a nice contrast when compared to his partner. But there was one major flaw they shared with Damian: reckless goodness. His new friends weren’t afraid to dive headfirst into trouble if it meant the bad guy could be stopped or even something insignificant like a pigeon could be saved. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Billy seriously has no sense of self-preservation.</span> </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Not to say Jon would leave someone in need or let a criminal runoff if the situation was dangerous. He had that same reckless goodness too. It’s just one of the others usually beat him to the punch so he never realized that about himself. </span> <em> <span class="s2">See: all the times Conner took him on an “adventure”. </span> </em> <span class="s1">And left him to wonder what he did to have this troublesome trio brought upon himself.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All these factors culminated to the complete disaster that was about to ensue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Justice League stood outside of the villainous lair of the week. It was a tall tower that looked as stereotypical as the evil sorcerer they were tracking. They may have been a ways away but most noticed there were no guards in sight. How strange.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, we’ve found it. Now how do we infiltrate and neutralize it?” said the gruff voice of Batman to the league’s main sorcerer, Zatanna. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She responded “If we’d like to be undetected, I need a minute to nullify the detection spell. It won’t be hard. It radiates energy as if it was done by an amateur or at least someone in a hurry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s also a bit of kryptonite in there. A few doorways are actually lined with it,” Superman pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taking that into consideration the Dark Knight quickly formulated a plan of attack. “Alright-“ was all he could get out before the building before them exploded spectacularly before them. Like a watermelon that’d been shot, pieces flew in every direction. This was quite a shock, not one word was uttered, except for some by Batman, which he leaned into his com and quietly asked “Red Hood is in Asia this week, <em>right?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A moment or two of silence continues after that as the group wait for the dust to settle. Each member waits tensely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally the uncomfortable quiet is broken by Green Arrow saying “Stay alert. I think I see something.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The last of the dust settles and four standing figures. They are small, </span> <em> <span class="s2">like children. And some are familiar. </span> </em> <span class="s1">Each are standing shocked and all of their clothing is singed. Both groups locked eyes and it is clear to see who’s who’s. Damian scowlEd in his father’s direction. Two “civilians”, Colin and Billy, passed what looks to be some sort of modified firework between one another before Billy finally gives up and hides it behind his back. And Jon, </span> <em> <span class="s2">poor Jonathan </span> </em> <span class="s1">stared terrified into his father’s eyes with his own baby blue ones. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Caught red-handed Superboy said in a high pitch voice “THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven’t posted anything in a long time. Life and coursework got me busy. I still working on the second chapter for my first fic and that DC/Marvel au staring Thor/Loki/Shazam Kids. I also have another short story I’m almost done with but I have summer coursework and scholarship stuff to do so it may be awhile before it comes out. Hope you enjoyed the intro and please comment. I need the feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>